Music & Lyrics
by RaindropInTheOcean
Summary: Isabella Swan goes back to Forks after a long time. When she gets there she meets Edward Cullen, a wonderfully handsome and talented guy. Soon they both fall for each other but are separted because of their artistic talents.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoy! Comments? Review them! Press the Review button! ;)**

**Thank -you!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters, they are Stephenie Meyer's. Except for the ones I made up._**

!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

"Bye Mom." I hugged Renée.

My mom let go of me and gripped my shoulders.

"Good luck." She said.

"Mom if I don't go soon the plane will take off without me." I teased.

"Alright." My mom was on the bridge of tears. She hugged me again.I smiled and walked towards the plane.

"Don't forget to floss!" She yelled, leave it to my mom to embarrass me in front of everyone. I turned around.

"I won't mom!" I yelled back.

I hurried into the plane before she could remind me of any other hygiene necessities.  
I walked towards my seat but saw that there was someone else sitting in it. Great, now I actually had to talk to someone.

"Um..sorry but you are sitting in my seat." I said nervously. I played with my thumbs. I didn't like to talk, if that wasn't already obvious.

"Oh I'm sorry." I heard.

I looked up and saw a pretty and kind looking girl.

"I..um.." Congratulations Bella you just won the shortest respond award.

She smiled and moved to her seat. Thank God she had the window seat. My stomach churned at the thought of how high the plane would get.I sat down nervously.

"Hy I'm Angela." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Isabella, but you can just call me Bella." I smiled and shook her hand.

I breathed in and tried to make conversation with her, something I wouldn't normally do but she seemed nice enough.

"Nice to meet you Angela." So that wasn't exactly a 'converstion' but that was the best I could do.

"Ditto."

We both smiled.

"So where are you going?" Angela asked.

"Well my mom is going to Arizona with her husband, Phil and I didn't really want to go because I wanted them to be alone together, to have some free time without me....."

I smiled softly.

"To make a long story short, I'm going to my fathers house in Forks."

"Wonderful." Angela said.I starred at her puzzled.

"I'm going to Forks too." She said smiling.I laughed.

"That's great Angela." I said.

She grinned.

Even though I had barely met her I knew that we were going to be great friends.

***

"Well Angela I hope to see you soon." I said smiling.

The past hours with Angela had been fantastic. She was a great person and she always knew when to ask questions and when to just talk, which made her a good friend.I grinned.  
Angela hugged me.

"It was nice meeting you." Angela said smiling.

"Ditto." I laughed.

"Well, I have to go." She pointed at a tall man, he was probably her father.

"Bye Angela."

"Bye Bella."

She smiled then walked away.  
I sighed and waited for Charlie. He came about 10 minutes later.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hy Dad." I said.

He smiled his weird fatherly smile.I laughed and followed him. I should have completely expected for Charlie to bring his cruiser but I still almost ran away at the instance I saw it.  
The ride was, to no surprise at all, preety much silent.

When we finally got to the house it was as if someone was talking. Not in words though but in memories. Small pieces of my life here at Forks filled my mind.I smiled and followed Charlie to the porch.  
Charlie opened the house door and I stepped inside.

"Welcome home Bells." Charlie said smiling.I laughed and then hugged him. The scents and sights of the house filled in a small space in my heart, this was home after all.  
After a while of exploring the house Charlie told me to go to bed.I had school tomorow. The thought of it made me nervous. Would anyone remember me?  
I let that thought slip and went to bed.I was to tired too change into my pajama's.I was too tired from the trip and the unpacking.  
Soon I drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep Beep!_

I groaned, school already? I pressed the snooze button and let myself sleep for a few more minutes...

I yawned and rubbed my eyes.I looked around and remembered that I was in Forks with Charlie.  
Then I remembered that I had school today.I looked at the clock it was 7:15am..7:15AM!I stood up and put on my green sweater with my black pants.I quickly put on my shoes while I was walking, falling actually, down the stairs.  
I skipped breakfast and grabbed the keys to my truck.I turned the truck on and drove to school as fast as I could. Which was about... not very fast.  
I had to park my car farther from the school because all the good parking spots were taken.  
I sighed and ran to the office.

"Good morning." I said out of breath.

"Good morning dear, here is your schedule." She handed me a white sheet of paper with my classes on it.

"Thank You." I ran out the door and into my next class. Which was...

I looked at my schedule, Biology.

Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me, I chanted in my head while I entered Biology.

"Nice of you to joins us ." Professor Rey said. Too late, they had noticed me.

I blushed and walked to the table in the back.I didn't notice that there was someone else sitting there. The room suddenly got quiet.I looked up and saw that I was sitting next to an auburn haired boy, and let me tell you one thing...He was a gorgeous.  
His eyes locked with mine.I couldn't look away.

"Hello." He said.I almost fainted, my heart was beating rapidly. His voice was like rich velvet.I blushed and looked down.

"Hy-y-y" I stuttered.

That was the last thing we both said.

Somehow life was about to get a whole lot harder for me...

The whole day seemed to revolve around the boy...For me anyway.

I quickly found out that his name was Edward Cullen. He was a musician.

"Bella?"

"Oh I'm sorry what?"

I came into reality.I was in the lunchroom eating with Angela,Jessica,Tanya,Mike,Jacob and Demetri.

"Bella come on! You barely come and it seems like you have already left." Jessica said.

I smiled."Sorry guys." I looked around the all had smiles on their faces.I laughed.

I smiled at Angela. It wasn't very surprising when I saw her here. She did say that she was staying in Forks and it was logical that she would be coming to this High School. Since it was the only High school in Forks.  
Everyone got quiet.

"Why did you guys-"

"Hello."

It couldn't be.  
I looked behind me and saw Edward, alone. Without his family.I saw them looking at him with these weird 'I don't think you should do that' look.

"Hy." Jessica said enthusiastically.I felt a ping of jealousy.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Angela said kindly.

He nodded and sat down.  
I looked down.I couldn't look, he was there.I would totally embarrass myself If I did _anything,_ including eating.  
After what seemed like an eternity of endless talking and laughing I could finally go.I quickly stood up and left the lunchroom.  
I looked at my schedule. I had...music? That was interesting.  
It didn't take long to find the the posters of instruments outside were practically an 'I'M OVER HERE!' sign.I opened the door and walked into the classroom. It wasn't big like my old school's. It had separate chairs and music stands.I wasnt' sure where to sit so I just sat in the back.  
Why wasn't anyone here yet?  
That was when I heard music, beautiful music. It set a spark in me.I suddenly grabbed a pen and paper and started writing.I had no idea what I had just written until I looked at the paper.I had just written lyrics to that song.

"Wow" I said.

The music suddenly stopped.I saw something moving in the small room next to the office.  
I stayed still but the music didn't start again after that.  
I really wanted to know who was playing that music but then a teacher came in and stopped me.

"Dear music class is canceled today."

"Why?"I asked.

"Th teacher just called in sick five minutes ago and we couldn't find a the students were asked to go to the gym."

"Oh" I said.

"Come I'll take you to the gym" She smiled then started to walk away.

I picked up my stuff and followed her....but I never stopped thinking about the music..


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to post this chapter! I was super uber busy!  
This is Edward's POV!  
ENJOY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or the Twilight characters...although I wish I did.**

"Edward." Rosalie said, unhappy about my decision.  
"Rosalie, I'm going. Just leave me be alright?" Rosalie glared at me and then looked away, frowning.  
Alice, on the other hand, was absolutely giddy.  
"Hurry Edward!" She said as she poked me.  
"Alice." I said, irritated.  
She smiled widely at me and then turned to Jasper.

I took in a big breath and starting walking. I walked slowly.  
_Just do it Edward, it's not going to kill you.  
_"Maybe." I said under my breath.  
Everyone grew quiet as I approached the table.

"Why are you guys-" The look of confusion on Bella's face was absolutely hilarious.

I almost laughed but composed my face quickly.

"Hello." I said interrupting what Bella was about to say.

She turned around and when she saw me her eyes practically popped out of her sockets. She quickly looked away.

"Hy." A girl said enthusiastically. I smiled briefly.

"Why don't you come sit with us?" Another girl said smiling, a quick look at her face and I remembered that her name was Angela. I nodded and sat down, grateful.

Everyone else talked except for Bella. I hoped she liked me, I wouldn't want to be troublesome. When the bell ran she quickly stood up and left. I knew she didn't like me. I couldn't help but hope though, that this was just her normal behavior. Yes, I doubted myself too.  
I sighed and stood up.

"Hey Edward would you like to go to the movies on Friday?" Jessica asked.

I turned around and faced her.I could see Tanya scowling at her.I wasn't sure why. Tanya caught me looking at her. She winked at me. Could these girls possibly like me? No matter, I didn't like them that way.

"I'll think about it." I said.

I walked away.I was so confused, if they liked me then why didn't she?  
_Not everyone is the same...  
_I ignored the thought.

She made me feel something that I had never felt before. It was puzzling.

My feet took me to the only place that I could calm down.

The music room.

I opened the door and then headed for the other room that contained the piano.  
I sat down one the bench and placed my hands on the keys.I let my fingers move swiftly across them. Letting all my emotions come free through the music.

"Wow."

I stopped playing the piano immediately.I stood up and tried to see who was there, but I couldn't see correctly, it was all blurry. I heard the door open and close.

The conversation seeped through the door of the small room.

"Dear, music class is canceled today." The woman said.

"Why?"

"The teacher just called in sick five minutes ago and we couldn't find a replacement. The students were asked to go to the gym."

"Oh."

"Come I'll take you to the gym." The woman walked to the door, the girl followed.

Something slipped out of the girls notebook.I opened the door and went to see what it was.

The girl had just written lyrics to my song. It described exactly how I felt.

_If I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die If I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die_

_You see it's not always right to tell someone you love them You have to think twice before you say those three words Cause they can mean the world for that someone If you don't mean it then don't even bother to tell those three words_

_If life looks hard then you need someone to love But if you don't have someone to run to you'll always be sad You need someone who helps you when times get rough And when you think that the end has come you can turn to that someone_

_So if I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die If I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die_

_You see it takes more then just thinking you love someone You need to have some strength to say those three words But if you don't mean them then don't even bother to say, "I love you"  
I don't know what I'll do if your gone I think I would die and my world would end_

_You're always by my side and I can't live one day without you in my life You give that strength to say those three words and I really mean them So Ill say to you_

_If I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die If I don't have you then my world would en If I don't have you then I would die_

_Just listen I need you Don't walk away don't walk away Ill say those 3 words just those 3 words I really luv you Oh I love you_

_If I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die If I don't have you then my world would end If I don't have you then I would die I love you..._

I needed to know who this girl was.I opened the door and walked out of the music room.I searched frantically around for the girl, desperate to know who she was.I saw no one. The hall was empty and lifeless.  
I wouldn't give up.I was going to find out who this girl was, even if it killed me. It was important, something that I could not afford to fail.


End file.
